


Autism? What’s that?

by Babybunnystudios22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Autism Acceptance, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Draco Malfoy, Autistic Erin, Dom Harry, Dom UNi, Draco accepting the fact he is autistic, Draco has a heart, Draco is a mislead sweetie, Erin helping Draco be Draco not Lucius 2.0, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Lucius’s a+ parenting, M/M, Multi, Potions, Stimming, Sub Draco, autistic characters, siblings in all by blood, sub erin, summer projects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: Draco has been different since birth but told to hide it by his father as its seen as unbecoming of the Malfoy heir and defective. He hides it for years, not understanding what exactly is “wrong with him” till one autistic Ravenclaw helps him accept himself and find himself over the summer with one special muggle study project.((Harry Potter, it's characters and scenery all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own my OCs and plot.))
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Erin/Uni, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Michael/Karla
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Autism? What’s that?

**Author's Note:**

> I am autistic. Erin is a representation of me. In fact she is me in the Harry Potter universe who is to help Draco understand who he is. So all of this is based off of my experiences with my autism. Erin isn’t afraid to fight back and get mouthy so every time Draco is an ass she’s pone back.

Draco was known to be an evil Bastard with silver locks gelled back, board shoulders and tall with feminine attributes and face. The Slytherin king was seen as a vile brat by many he bullied, especially the Gryffindors who he tormented a lot. However there were many things about the blond that no one noticed because it was so well hidden.

Since birth Draco had been different from many other kids from the age of five. He was very withdrawn form the others at Wizarding preschool and he played in repetitive behaviours such as only playing in one spot in the classroom, separating his colouring pencils in colour order, daydreaming as he played with toys no matter if they were meant for girls or boys. He was fussy when it came to certain foods and wouldn’t touch them as well as having random bursts of hysterical sobbing.

Narcissa and Lucius tried everything for their son to try and be “normal” like the other kids and so when he was 11, just before he was to go to Hogwarts they gave him a pale blue potion that would make him normal like the others. Draco remembered his fathers cold icy stare bore into his eyes and snarl “you are to drink the potions everyday. I will not have my son be a defective freak!”

Since then he took the potion every morning without fail because if it got back to Lucius that he wasn’t he’d be beaten once he got home for the holidays. However the potion didn’t stop him fiddling with soft materials between his fingers when his anxiety spiked or rocking side to side when he was happily reading on his bed when no one was looking or feeling sick when he smelt things such as coffee or tuna.

He never understood what was “wrong” with him but they just said he’d grow out of it with the help of the potions, he just had to give it time. It never did. At age 17, he hadn’t “grown out of it” as his father had sneered. He refused to show his defectiveness to the others so he hid it behind a mask of nasty behaviour and anger; it worked. 

Draco found himself outside his muggle studies class which all sixth years had to take to learn about the muggle world and all about muggles in case they chose to live there; it was also due to the history of muggles and witches and wizards closely linked together.

“I hate this fucking class.” He muttered under his breath, fiddling a strip of soft blue fabric between his fingers which he got from a free fabric sample shop in Diagon alley which they used for witches and wizards with learning difficulties. As he waited outside the classroom with the other students a Ravenclaw student came up and waited beside him.

He looked at her. The girl was around 5’8 to 5’9 with a thin hourglass build. She was quite beautiful he had to agree, with light wavy brown hair that faded into purple framing her face and blue and green heterochromic eyes hidden behind purple framed glasses. She had a pair of blue headphones on, staring off into her own world, her big black baggy hoodie hiding her top half, her jogging bottoms Flowey and her bright blue and pink shoes. 

The girl was autistic and the top Ravenclaw; stealing Hermione top status at best witch. She was one of the quietest students Draco had ever seen in class and she had the headphones to stop sensory overloads from too much noise. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile before going back to day dreaming. 

“Weirdo.” He muttered and went back to stimming which the other noticed. She watched his slender fingers play with the fabric with practiced ease and her eyes lit up. He stimming exactly like she did! Erin went to get his attention but they went into class and she followed.

Everyone sat down and got their books and quills out, bags going under the tables.

Michael Wilby rushed in with a. It pile of small and medium sized books he put on his desk and smiled at his class. “Good Morning class! Sorry for being a few minutes late i had to get a few things for your summer project i am to give you all. Here we go.” He gave each student a journal and a scrap book with their names written on the front. 

Draco stared at it and blinked. Oh yeah, as summer was in three weeks a all teachers were giving out their summer homework or projects for them to do. “I’m curious about what this project will be.” Most of the other subjects just did about essays.

Harry smirked at Ron who laughed. “I bet this will be easy!” Harry said with elated delight and Ron nodded with a pig like snort. “Totally mate! Finally something easy!” Michael laughed a bit and got the chalk board and projector ready. “Let us begin.” 

The class was easy but morbid; students doing the class notes as the Michael -Mr Wilby who was Erin’s father- did his lesson on world war 2 and its devastation. 

Many pure bloods were in horror as was Draco. A mad man slaughtered many just because they didn’t meet what he saw was perfect. He shuddered. Just like Voldemort.

By the end of the class Michael smiled and cleaned the board of the notes once everyone had finished copying them. “I am putting you all in pair this summer with a journal and a scrap book. The project is to get to know your partner and to learn from each other. I have already handed the stuff out at the beginning of the class now for your pairs. This counts for 60 percent of your final grade and has to be done. Understand?”

The class nodded. 

Michael smiled. “Good. Now for the pairs.” He grabbed the list and began reading them.

“Padma Partil and Hermione Granger  
Harry Potter and Susan Bones  
Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zambini  
Pansy Parkinson and Romilda Vane  
Draco Malfoy and Erin Wilby  
Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan  
Terry Boot and Hannah Abbot  
Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode  
Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe  
Cho Chang and Parvati Patil  
Theodore Nott and Astoria Greengrass.”

Once the pairs were read out he smiled. 

“Those are your partners for this summer and i do hope that when you present to the class after the summer you have learnt a bit more about your partner and learnt a few things from them. Good luck and have a good summer students.” Everyone began to pack.

Draco sat frozen. 

He was to work with the freak? The one who hardly spoke?! He’d be in so much trouble if he failed this project but he didn’t want to work with her! Erin took her earphones off and tapped his shoulder gently. “You ok?” She asked and he looked at her.

That was first time she had spoken to him. “I-I guess weirdo.” He stuttered. Erin didn’t flinch at the insult. “Ok bitch-bag get your stuff ready.” He growled. 

What did she just call him?! How dare she!

“Excuse me you fucking freak?!” He seethed and she gave a dark smirk. “I may not speak often but insulting me means i can insult back. So come on you fucking bitch, get your shit ready and fuck off to your next class.” She got her stuff and walked out leaving him in shock.

Ok maybe this would be much more different then he thought. She clearly had a mouth but didn’t use it often and she clearly could use it. She wasn’t scared to fight back and she would fight back if he pushed.

He gave a bit of a smile. “Maybe this won’t be as pointless as i thought it was.” He got his stuff and went to potions to talk to Pansy and Blaise.


End file.
